


What's in the Box?

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Stretch is a sweetheart, minor hurt/comfort, so is Edge tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: It was a long ass day. Good thing Edge loves his husband so much.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	What's in the Box?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/gifts).



> this is for Keely, i hope you enjoy :D
> 
> and everyone else, i hope you enjoy too ^^

It’d been a long day. 

And not every day fit that description, for starters. Some days felt as though they lasted mere seconds, like nothing really happened, and if it did, it was inconsequential because Edge would already be asleep preparing for the next day by the time he’d processed it.

Some days weren’t necessarily fast or slow, they simply went by the flow of time that was strictly its own. Things happened, or they didn’t, and if it was bad or good, Edge was satisfied by the end of it.

But today? Today had been long, dragging on and on in the worst of ways because that night… that night was Stretch’s birthday. He’d almost taken the day off, wanting to shower his lover in affection and care the entire day, but he’d gone to work only on the condition that Stretch had woken up sick and “wouldn’t have been much fun to hang out with anyways babe, sorry.”

Not that that mattered to Edge in any capacity, but he knew that Stretch still had a bit of money anxiety from living Underground (as well as the first few years on the Surface), and since he couldn’t work today himself, it would only settle his soul for Edge to work for the both of them.

His job at the Embassy was a simple one. Guard the monarchy and keep the Kid safe. That was the jist of it, even if there was a bit of an insane amount of paperwork every time that something more sinister came up.

Frisk had nearly been targeted just earlier that week, and perhaps that was another reason Stretch didn’t want him to miss work.

Today though, today had been a paperwork day and there was nothing Edge wanted more than to take off running through the halls, hopping into his nice little beetle and drive at relatively safe speeds to get home and hold Stretch in his arms.

But he had work to do, a husband to keep safe, and so he stayed until the alarm on his phone went off. Studiously, he packed up whatever needed it, then calmly headed down the hallways, nodding goodbye to the various janitors that had a share of his baked goods, once upon a time. 

Once in his car though, all bets were off as he screeched out of the parking lot and made his way home, only stopping when he absolutely had to.

The lights were off as he pulled in, Edge hoping that Stretch hadn’t slept the entire day away. Not from a standpoint of laziness, but that if he’d been sleeping all day, he was very sick and would likely need to see a healer, at the very least. 

Knots building in his soul, Edge locked the car and headed up the sidewalk, opening and closing the front door behind him as he kicked off his shoes. Squinting in the darkness, he called out. 

“Stretch? Darling I’m home, are you still asleep?”

There were the quick sounds of someone trying to hide something coming from the kitchen, so Edge rolled his eyes, but played along. Sneaking towards the kitchen doorway, Edge asked, “Are you in here dear?” He popped his head around the corner, catching the sight of Stretch in a poorly fitting apron, trying to shut a cabinet around a container that was much too big for it.

Glancing behind him, Stretch’s smile was taunt. “Oh! Hey babe, I uh, I wasn’t expecting you to be home so early! What’s up, not much work at the… uh… work place?”

Edge raised a brow. “This is the time I arrive home every day, dear, give or take a few minutes.” He gave the cabinet Stretch was still trying to hold shut a look. “Mind telling me just what’s in the box?”

Stretch murmured a “What’s in the box!!!” to himself, just under his breath as he laughed about whatever was so funny by that statement, but simply shook his head. “I uh, I can’t show you yet, not yet! But you’ll get to see it soon, just uh. Go take a shower? Or something? Please?”

Edge squinted at him, then at the cabinet, then back at him, but nodded. “Alright… but I expect an answer when I’m done!!”

Stretch nodded erratically, but happy, so Edge took his leave. 

The shower was luxurious, something they hadn’t had a lot of access to Underground, but it was over soon enough and he was dressed and heading back downstairs, hands on his hips as he stood just outside the kitchen.

“Alright, I am bathed and ready for answers!”

Stretch had his back to him, but turned just enough for Edge to see an alarming amount of fire on the kitchen table before he grinned and turned, showing off the fruits of his labor.

Edge… was a little in shock. There was a cake there, brightly lit with way too many candles, the icing dripping from the sheer heat, but other than that it looked delicious.

“Happy birthday, babe!” Stretch crowed, still looking a little worse for wear.

“...Darling, today is your birthday.” Edge said, confused like nothing else. But Stretch was flapping his hands, excited. 

“No, well, yeah, but I thought! Since you don’t know when your birthday is, we can just share?”

Edge was nothing more than an absolute fool in love, striding forward to blow out the candles before they could set anything on fire and scooping Stretch up and into his arms. 

Stretch was smiling up at him, nothing but love in his eyes as Edge flopped them both on the couch, nuzzling his husband with little kisses as he held him close.

“Sharing a birthday, then love?” he asked, and Stretch yawned, but nodded.

“Had to get you out of the house somehow. Don’t think I’m a fool.” and with that, he was asleep, likely worn completely out from the day’s activities. 

Edge would have to call Blue and his own brother later, see if they wanted to have a small celebration of sorts. Maybe he’d even invite the Judge and Papyrus… and perhaps Razz and Slim, if they were really going to make an event of it.

For right now though, he held Stretch close, listening to the rattling breaths that only meant his lover was here, with him, and that neither of them were going anywhere any time soon.


End file.
